FAMAS
The FAMAS (real name FA-MAS, which means "Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Étienne" or "Assault rifle of Saint-Étienne's weapon factory" in English) is a bullpup-styled assault rifle designed and manufactured in France by MAS located in Saint-Étienne, which is now a member of the French government-owned Nexter group. It is the service rifle of the French military and has been in service since 1978. The variant depicted in-game is the older F1, which has a small trigger guard and non-STANAG magazine. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The FAMAS is found in several levels throughout the campaign. In some sections you can find it with the White Tape Camouflage, which is unavailable in multiplayer Multiplayer A new set of sights are used, as the original sights are located in the carry handle (which has been covered by a Picatinny rail). Similar to the M16A4, the FAMAS is a very effective assault rifle especially at range. One burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range, as long as all three shots hit. Without Stopping Power, the FAMAS, like all burst weapons, becomes considerably underpowered. If not using Stopping Power, consider adding a silencer as anything other than close range will require two bursts to kill with silencer or not. The FAMAS has a slower reload than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further and it has less recoil. This difference in damage makes the FAMAS slightly better than the M16A4 at medium range. The FAMAS has almost no recoil, settling perfectly before the next burst. However, the ACOG and Thermal Scope introduce some vertical recoil, making it more difficult to track targets at long range. The FAMAS is available as early as level 1 with the default Grenadier class, equipped with an undermounted M203 and a silenced SPAS-12 as the sidearm. Weapon Attachments The FAMAS takes the same attachments as the nine other assault rifles: *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal scope *FMJ *Extended Magazines File:FAMAS_White_Tape_Camo.jpg|The FAMAS with White Tape Camouflage Image:Famas_iron_sights.JPG|Iron Sights Trivia *The FAMAS has a thirty-round magazine capacity, despite having the F1 25-round magazine model. *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. *In Museum, the FAMAS' sight has "Infinity Ward, Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-a-Class picture. *When using the Heartbeat Sensor, the reload animation changes slightly. *The FAMAS version depicted in the game cannot accept M203 grenade launchers. The newer models currently in service however, can. *There is a knob below the first sight of the FAMAS with the numbers 3, 4, and 5 with the three being selected. This was most likely done to show that the FAMAS is set to three-round-burst mode. *The FAMAS "Grenadier" default class is considered a replacement for the M16A4 w/M203 default class found in Call of Duty 4. *The FAMAS has many nicknames by online players. "FAMous", "FAM-Ass", or just calling it by how it sounds: "FAMAS" are common nicknames, as it is considered by some to be a N00B gun (FAM-Ass) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Modern Weapons Category:French Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Multiplayer